Offizieller Lost Podcast/26. März 2007
26. März 2007 Laufzeit: 30:55 Podcast-Beschreibung: Die ausführenden Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse besprechen und geben eine Vorschau auf . Jorge Garcia und Josh Holloway sprechen über Tischtennisspiele abseits der Dreharbeiten. Interview mit Josh Holloway und Jorge Garcia * Im echten Leben ist Josh ein geübter Tischtennisspieler und Jorge nicht. * Jorge hat sich einen Tischtennistisch gekauft, um für die Episode zu üben. Damon und Carlton besprechen * Carlton hat sich die Episode mit seiner Familie angesehen und seine Tochter hat nicht geglaubt, dass Locke den Fall überleben konnte. * Die Autoren haben darüber diskutiert, wie hoch der Sturz sein kann, als jemand einen Artikel eingeworfen hat, der über einen Mann berichtet, der aus einer größeren Höhe gestürzt ist und überlebt hat. ** Dieser Vorfall ereignete sich im Januar 2007. * Bens Beschreibung einer "magischen Kiste" ist eine Metapher. * Der Handlungsstrang (Locke und Cooper) wird für mindestens drei Episoden nicht weiter behandelt. * Bezüglich Locke und dem U-Boot: "Well I would say that it certainly appeared that he, uh, that he blew it up." ("Naja Ich würde sagen dass es sicherlich danach aussah, dass er, ähm, dass er es in die Luft gesprengt hat.") * Lockes Haltung gegenüber Bens mangelndem Respekt vor der Insel könnte eine Rolle dabei spielen, dass die Anderen am Ende der Staffel nicht mehr in den Baracken leben. * Rousseau hat Alex nicht angesprochen, weil sie noch eigene Probleme zu bewältigen hat. Damon und Carlton besprechen * Sie sind sehr aufgeregt darüber und sind auch darauf vorbereitet, dass einige Fans die Episode als " " betrachten werden. * Es ist eine Rückblende von Nikki und Paulo, die teilweise in Australien vor dem Absturz spielen wird. Ein großer Teil wird jedoch auf der Insel stattfinden und auch bereits verstorbene Charaktere zeigen. Damon und Cartlon beantworten Fan-Fragen * "Warum sieht Boones Haar in den Vorschaubildern zu lang aus?" ** Ians Frisur hat sich verändert und sie haben ihm eine schlechte Perücke gegeben. * "Welches Lied spielt Jack auf dem Klavier in den Baracken?" ** Dabei handelt es sich um ein Stück, das von Michael Giacchino für die Serie produziert wurde. Matthew Fox spielt es selbst, ohne dass er vorher Erfahrung im Klavierspielen hatte. ** Der Fan, der diese Frage gestellt hat, hat am selben Tag wie Carlton (und William Shatner) Geburtstag: Am 22. März. Damon singt ihm ein improvisiertes Geburtstagslied. * "Warum werden interessante Charakte wie Beatrice Klugh oder Mikhail so kurz nach ihrer Einfürhung bereits wieder getötet?" (Aus irgendeinem Grund wird auch Jacob genannt) ** In einer kommenden Episode könnte einer dieser Charaktere möglicherweise zurückkehren. * "Werden wir noch einen anderen Volkswagen Bus sehen?" ** Wir werden bis zum Staffelende ein anderes Produkt von Volkswagen. * "War die kleine Insel auf Rousseaus Karten eingezeichnet, als Sayid und Rousseau sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben auch die Hydra Insel?" ** Ja, sie haben von Anfang an davon gewusst, dass es mindestens eine weitere kleinere Insel gibt. ** Rousseau wusste von der Insel, will aber die Anderen nicht stören, damit sie in Ruhe leben kann. * "Was war der ursprüngliche Plan für Ben, bevor Michael Emersons Part erweitert wurde?" ** Ben sollte immer ein Anderer sein, aber wenn der Schauspieler nicht rätselhaft war, hätten sie ihn viel früher fliehen lassen. wäre eine Locke-Jack oder Locke-Eko Episode geworden. Ben wäre unter Umständen nicht als Anführer zurückgekehrt und Michael würde immer noch jemanden in der Schwan-Station erschießen und Jack, Kate und Sawyer würden gefangen genommen werden. Michael Emerson hat sich jedoch als so gut herausgestellt, dass sie ihn nicht nur für den ursprünglichen Plan behalten haben sondern auch mehr Episoden für ihn geschrieben haben, als ursprünglich geplant. Dadurch wurde er Lockes Partner in und seine Flucht wurde mit Michaels Rückkehr verbunden. Sie haben seinen Dialog jedoch uneindeutig gelassen, sodass die Zuschauer nicht wirklich wussten, ob er sich selbst oder einen höhergestellten Anderen meint. Damon und Carlton haben Emerson persönlich wegen seinen Leistungen in "Practice - Die Anwälte" ausgewählt. Ihre ohnehin hohen Erwartungen wurden noch übertroffen. * Im nächsten Podcast kommen Carlton und die Autoren von , Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz, vor. Running Gags * Carlton sieht sich American Idol an. * Subtextuelle Angst * Studenten der der Tufts University werden für das Zuhören in den Credits aufgeführt * Damon trägt keine Hosen Kategorie:Offizielle Podcasts